Rose's Homework
by JessMcDonaldTennant
Summary: The Doctor decides to visit a young Rose.  One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I wish, Steven Moffat and Russel T Davis still own them and the rights… I am just playing around. I promise to put them back when I am done… Also this was just an idea that came to me. So I apologise if it is crap.**

**One shot…**

The Doctor left Dorium's head where he found it and thought about his earlier conversation. Now would be as good a time as any to go to Rose, while he still had the chance. He smiled. Little Rose Tyler needed help with her homework and that is exactly what he was going to do, after he made some arrangements to get them plenty of things for this coming Christmas. He remembered they didn't have much and he wanted to help. He straightened his bow tie and pressed the coordinates for Rose's flat making sure to have the correct date in place and not to cross over his own timeline. He really didn't want to run into his old self again; too many complications.

He checked his pocket for his Psychic paper and smiled before landing the Tardis and stepping out the doors. He turned around and stared at the block of flats. He didn't realise how hard it would be to come back to the set of flats but he knew that he did the right thing, after all this was going to be his last chance, what with the death sentence hanging over his head. He gathered all his courage and smiled as he gathered his physic paper and prepared to knock on the door.

Rose sat upstairs in her bedroom and was in a sulk. She had crappy science homework to do and she didn't understand any of it. She knew her mum had arranged for a friend to come help her with this homework but that just made her even more depressed. Whoever had come would no doubt be boring and would help her at all. She heard the knock at the door and almost jumped out of her window to see Shareen when she heard her mum call her from downstairs. She sighed and resigned herself to an hour of boredom. As she approached the living room, she saw a young looking man at her door talking to mum and smiled. Maybe just maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad if that was the man who was to help her with her homework.

She saw her mum usher in the man after a muffled conversation she couldn't be bothered to listen to as she made her way to the sofa. The man eventually sat down next to her and Jackie looked to both of them before telling Rose to offer the man a cup of tea as she needed to pop out and see the next door neighbour. As she left Rose rolled her eyes and made to get up. 'Would you like one?' she arched her eyebrow rubbing her arms as she was cold.

The doctor shook his head and said no thank you. He didn't trust himself enough to hold the cup steady. He couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him. He had half a mind to make her come to the Tardis with him and never let her out of his site. He didn't but he wished that he could, 

Rose shrugged before sitting back down. 'Do you know anything about science?' she asked as she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. She didn't get much sleep last night as she had broken up with Jimmy, well escaped but no one knew about that except Mickey and she wished for it to stay that way.

The Doctor smiled at Rose though he could tell something was wrong. If this had been the other Rose, his Rose then he would have asked but right now this rose had no reason to trust him. So instead he bent to pick up what he presumed was her homework and read through the first question. It was all to do with chemical equations and suchlike. He began explaining the question to her and eventually Rose started to pick up a little. As time went on The Doctor managed to talk to Rose and get her to start to begin with the Science. He was chatting to Rose when he turned around expecting an answer and noticed that Rose had fallen asleep. It had been a few hours he admitted and almost wondered where Jackie was when he heard keys jangling into the lock. He put down her almost finished homework and placed a small kiss on Rose's forehead, placed a blanket over her and smiled sadly. 'Fair well Rose…' he whispered reluctant to go when he heard Jackie step in. he stepped out the living room and plastered a smile on his face. 'It is all done Mrs Tyler' he bid her fair well and with one final look he entered his Tardis and navigated her into the void. He didn't realise until they stopped that he had tear tracks down his face and one of Rose's pens.


End file.
